1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connection box and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known an electric connection box disposed between a power supply and a plurality of loads installed in a vehicle, and a wire harness including the electric connection box. As an example of the electric connection box, there has been known an electric connection box including a circuit protection component such as a fusible link. The circuit protection component is provided with a metal circuit protection member including a fuse element, and is connected to an electric wire on a power supply side and an electric wire on a load side while this fuse element is interposed therebetween. When a current equal to or larger than a predetermined value flows, this circuit protection component fuses a fuse element by self-heating, and interrupts power supply to the load side. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-216337 discloses this kind of circuit protection component (fusible link).
In a circuit protection component, a part connected to an electric wire on a power supply side receives heat of the electric wire, and the heat is conducted to a fuse element side. Thus, in a circuit protection component, a temperature of a fuse element may rise to a temperature at which the fuse element can be fused before a current equal to or larger than a predetermined value flows, and the fuse element may be fused.